Pregnant Slayers
by Spuffy
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. Buffy, Faith and the new slayer, Heather are all pregnant because of a prophecy. And you know, stuff happens to them. Totally Spuffy!
1. Default Chapter

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So you mean to tell me that there's another slayer out there, besides Faith and I?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's what the council told me" Giles replied.  
  
"She must have become the slayer when Buffy jumped into the portal" Willow said.  
  
"Ya, it's not like they could uncreate her when Buffy came back"Xander said "They can't uncreate a slayer can they?" he asked.  
  
"No Xander they can't 'uncreate' a slayer" Giles sighed.  
  
"So where is she?" Anya asked "Shouldn't she have come to the hell mouth?"  
  
"The council said that her watcher sent her to Sunnydale" Giles said "She should have arrived last week. There must be something keeping her, but I'm sure she's arrive sooner or later"  
  
"How old is she?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I suspect she can't be much older than 15 or 16" Giles replied.  
  
"Shouldn't the universe be out of balance or something with there being so many slayers?" Tara asked.  
  
"Ya really, there's what? Three of them now?" Spike said.  
  
"Spike your comments really aren't needed" Xander said.  
  
"No Tara, I don't think it matters" Giles said ignoring Spike and Xander.  
  
"Oh and the council also said that they told Faith to come to Sunnydale. There's a prophecy about three slayers, but they don't know what exactly the prophecy is" Giles added.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't just some demon trick to get us all together and kill us" Buffy replied.  
  
"No Buffy, I don't think this is some demon trick" Giles said rather anoid with her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to patrol. Spike you comin'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss a good killing" Spike replied as he and Buffy walked out the door.  
  
As soon as they were out the door Buffy pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.  
  
"I want you" Buffy said.  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way to his crypte, so that they could have their ways with eachother.  
  
It had been three months since Buffy had admitted that she had feelings for Spike and she had been sleeping with him almost every night since.  
  
Buffy just couldn't get enough of him. And vice-versa for him. Patrol was their excuse to get away from everyone else, so that they could be along and have sex.  
  
"So what do you think the new slayer will be like?" Buffy asked later when she and Spike were laying in his bed, just holding each other.  
  
"I don't know luv, but if she's anything like you, a true slayer. She'll have fire in her belly" Spike said and ran a hand over Buffy's stomach.   
  
"She'll have the most powerful soul ever and when you look into her eyes you can see it" Spike looked into Buffy's eyes and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"She'll look so delicate and innocent, but in a fight she'll be an incredible warrior with the strongest heart. And any guy would be lucky to have her" Spike said.  
  
"I love you" Buffy replied.  
  
"You do?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied.  
  
"God, you can't believe how long I've been waiting for you to say that" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Say it again" Spike said.  
  
"I love you Spike" Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too" Spike said.  
  
Spike and Buffy started to kiss again. And I think you can guess what they did after that.  
  
NC-17.....................................................  
  
Faith arrived in Sunnydale the next day and Buffy picked her up at the airport.  
  
"Faith, hi" Buffy said as she gave her a hug. Over the years Buffy and Faith had been getting together in different places and they were friends again.  
  
"Hey B" Faith replied.  
  
"So I hear there's another slayer" Faith said.  
  
"Ya, she should be arriving soon" Buffy replied.  
  
"Gotta say I'm not really looking forward to knowing what the prophecy about us is" Faith said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Nothing good can come from a prophecy" Buffy replied.  
  
"Hey guys look who's here" Buffy said as she and Faith walked into the Magic Box. Buffy sat on the counter. While Faith said hi to everyone.  
  
"Hi Faith" Willow said.  
  
"Hey Willow, Tara" Faith replied.  
  
"Faith it's nice to see you again" Giles said.  
  
"Ya, you too" Faith replied.  
  
"Hello Faith" Anya said.  
  
"Hi" Xander said.  
  
"Hi" Faith replied.  
  
"And let me guess, this is Spike" Faith said having never met Spike before.  
  
Buffy felt a twinge of jealously at the way Faith way looking at Spike. She wanted so badly to tell Faith to back off. That Spike was hers, but she couldn't.  
  
"And Dawnie. It's great to see you again" Faith said.  
  
"Hi" Dawn replied.  
  
"So are we going to patrol?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied as she slide off of the counter and headed for the door.  
  
Spike followed them.  
  
"Spike does patrol?" Faith once they were out the door.  
  
"I thought he was like all evil and stuff" Faith added.  
  
"He patrols with me all the time" Buffy replied.  
  
"Kewl" Faith replied.  
  
"So where to first?" Faith asked.  
  
"The cemetary seems to be the hot spot for demons" Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds good" Faith replied.  
  
"So B what have you been up to lately?" Faith asked as they walked through the cemetary.  
  
"Not much, slaying takes up a lot of my time" Buffy said "It seems like there's always some demon to kill"  
  
"I know what you mean, but come on I know what all the slaying does to a girl. There's got to be a guy that you relieve all of your 'stress' on" Faith said.  
  
Buffy gave Spike a lustful look and she blushed when he winked at her, but Faith didn't notice any of it she just kept talking.  
  
"There was this guy in LA. His name was Robin, he knew all about demons and vampires. He was a pretty good fighter and he was amazing in bed" Faith said.  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy" Buffy replied.  
  
Spike nugded her and wispered in her ear.  
  
"You thinking 'bout other guys?" he whispered.  
  
"Never" Buffy whispered back.  
  
"Hey, looks like our kind of party" Faith said when she saw a group of vamps up ahead "Let's get 'em" she said.  
  
Faith easily staked the first vamp and started fighting with the second. Buffy took on the next two. Spike stood back and watched for a second, he loved to see Buffy fight. It was almost like she was dancing.  
  
"A little help here Spike" Buffy said as a vamp lunged at her and see was now fighting four.  
  
"Right" Spike replied as he joined in.  
  
It wasn't long after that that all the vamps were dust, well not Spike of course.  
  
"Faith you're bleeding" Buffy said when she noticed that there was a little trickle on blood on her forehead.  
  
"Ya, one of those vamps smached my head into the wall a few times" Faith laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should go home" Spike suggested, all he wanted was some time alone with Buffy.  
  
"Ya, I think I'll do that" Faith replied.  
  
"Do you want us to walk you there" Buffy asked, she was a little conserned about Faith.  
  
"No, I'll be fine" Faith replied as she walked away from them.  
  
"I'm glad she's gone" Spike said, grabbing onto Buffy's waist and kissing her.  
  
"I've been waiting all night to kiss you" Spike said.  
  
"Don't talk" Buffy replied pulling off his shirt.  
  
Spike replied by taking off her shirt too.  
  
Then.............................NC-17.....................................NC-17.................................................  
  
NC-17...............................................NC-17..........................................NC-17.........................  
  
(I think you get the point)  
  
Little did they know Faith had come back to tell them that she had spotted some vampires in the grave yard across the street and had seen the whole thing.  
  
AN I hope you like my new story. Next chapter the new slayer comes to town and see what faith has to say about what she saw in the grave yard. PLEASE review. I'll update once I have 10 reviews.  
  
Spuffy 


	2. Chapter 2

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the next day and everyone was hanging out at the Summers house. Faith had decided not to say anything to Buffy and Spike about what she had seen the night before in the grave yard.  
  
"So, what are everyone's plans for today?" Buffy asked. They were all gathered in her living room, except for Spike. He was sleeping in his crypt. Buffy was really hoping that everyone would be busy so that she could sneak out and go see Spike.  
  
"The Magic Box is closed today, but Anya and I should stop by there some time today and clean up a little" Giles said.  
  
"I was thinking that Tara and I could go to the Magic Box and look through some of the prophecy books. Maybe find out what the prophecy about the slayers might be" Willow said.  
  
'YES, that's four of them out of the house' Buffy thought.  
  
"What about everyone else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If it's okay with you Buffy, I wanted to go to Janice's house for a while today" Dawn asked.  
  
"Ya, that's fine" Buffy replied.  
  
'YES, she believed me' Dawn thought. Janice's house was just Dawn's cover. She was really going to meet up with a guy she met at the Bronze. His name was Jake Peterson.  
  
"Well Buff, it looks like it's just you, me and Faith that aren't busy today" Xander said.  
  
"Uh Hun" Buffy said with a forced smile.  
  
'Great, now I have to spend the day with Xander and Faith' she thought.  
  
"I going to leave for Janice's now" Dawn said as she grabbed her coat and put on her shoes.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, it's only a couple of blocks. I think I can handle it" Dawn replied. She checked her make up in the front hall mirror and then left.  
  
"BYE" Buffy called as the door slamed shut.  
  
"So, what do you ladies want to do today?" Xander asked once all the others had already left for the morning.  
  
"I don't know" Faith replied.  
  
"Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
"Hun?" Buffy asked, she wasn't paying any attention to Xander or Faith.  
  
"Do you have any ideas of what we can do this morning?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um.........no, not really" Buffy replied after a delayed amount of time.  
  
"Maybe we could just hang out around town" Faith suggested "You know, cause some trouble"  
  
"I was kinda thinking I might take a 'me' day" Buffy said "But you guys should go ahead"  
  
"Okay" Faith replied as she stood to leave.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm sure" Buffy replied.  
  
As soon as Xander and Faith were out of the house Buffy grabbed her coat and headed to Spike's crypt.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy called as she walked into Spike crypt.  
  
No one answered and Buffy couldn't see Spike anywhere on the uppper level, so she figured he was probably sleeping down below. She climbed down the latter and sure enough there Spike was, sleeping like a baby.  
  
Buffy decided to have herself a little fun. She slowly climbed onto the bed.Thank god he was a heavy sleeper. She pulled the sheets off of his body and just as she had suppected, he was sleeping naked.  
  
Buffy quickly undressed herself too. NC-17..........................................................NC-17...............  
  
...........NC-17.........................................................NC-17......................................................  
  
............................NC-17...........................................................NC-17...................................  
  
(Okay I think you get the point)  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked when Buffy climbed out of the bed and started to put her clothes on.  
  
"Everyone's meeting back at my house at 7pm and it's already five after 7pm. So they're probably waiting for me" Buffy replied.  
  
"Can I come or is this a scoobies only thing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Of course you can come. Althought it probably won't be very exciting, I think Giles wants to have a meeting about the prophecy and the slayer that's should be arriving tonight" Buffy sighed just thinking about the boring event.  
  
"It'll be exciting for me" Spike stated.  
  
"Enlighten me, oh wise one. Tell me why something oh so boring for me will be exciting for you?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Because you'll be in the same room. And the sight of you excites me" Spike replied with a smirk.  
  
"You think you're pretty smooth, don't you?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"I am pretty fly" Spike said.  
  
"For a white guy" Buffy finished Spike's sentence in a sing song voice.  
  
"Oh you think you're just sssssssssssooooooo funny" Spike said as he climbed out of the bed and started to chase her around the room.  
  
"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikke..............I'm already late" Buffy squealed when he caught her.  
  
"Buff, why are you so late?" Xander asked when she finally arrived at the Summers residence.  
  
"Um......I ah...went to get Spike I thought he should be here too" Buffy replied.  
  
Everyone bought Buffy's lie, except for Faith who had a pretty good idea why Buffy was late.  
  
"So..............what did I miss?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, Tara and I researched the prophecy all day and we didn't get much. All we know is that..." Willow paused looking down at her notes.  
  
"It envolves the joining of two people and a new force is created. And I have no idea what that means" Willow said.  
  
"Okay...well, at least we're getting somewhere with the translation" Buffy didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying, because there was a loud pounding at the door.  
  
Everyone stared at the door as if it was going to explode.  
  
"I'll get it...stay here" Buffy said as she slowly walked over to the door.  
  
She opened it and on the side was a boy who looked to be about 16 and in his arms was an unconcious girl about the same age.  
  
"Are you Buffy Summers!?" the boy asked urgently.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Buffy asked unsure of the couple at her doorstep.  
  
The boy glanced over his shoulder as if he was expecting something to attack.  
  
"Are you the slayer!?" the boy demanded.  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied slowly.  
  
"This is my girlfriend. She's a slayer too. Her watcher said you would be expecting us" the boy replied.  
  
"Why is she unconcious?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now. We need to hide" the boy pleaded.  
  
"Fine" Buffy replied as she stepped away from the doorway to let him in.  
  
He walked straight over to the couch and placed his girlfriend on the couch. He then went over to the windows and closed the blinds.  
  
Everyone watched as he wandered around the room, before settling himself beside his girlfriend on the couch, her head in his lap. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair as he looked to Buffy.  
  
"Talk. Who are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My name is Matt Smith" the boy replied.  
  
"That's nice Matt, but we don't want your name. We want to know what the bloody hell you're doing here" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Spike calm down. The boy has obviously been throught alot already" Giles said.  
  
"It's okay. I should hope that you would all be protective when a stranger shows up at the slayers home" Matt replied.  
  
"We were expecting the slayer a week ago" Xander said.  
  
"I know, we were on our way here..." Matt started to say when Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Why are you with her?" Buffy asked "We were expecting the slayer, but not her boyfriend too"  
  
"I've been with her since she was called. We've never been apart" Matt replied.   
  
"Okay, so finish telling us why you're a week late" Buffy said.  
  
"As I was saying we were on our way here when we ran into a warlock named Ramuza" Matt started to say.  
  
"The Ramuza?" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Ramuza?" Xander asked.  
  
"One of the most powerful warlocks know for using his powers for evil not good" Giles explained.  
  
"Anyways go on" Buffy said to Matt.  
  
"Ramuza was angry because a few months ago Heather killed..." Matt was cut off once again.  
  
" Who's Heather?" Dawn asked.  
  
Matt just pointed to the girl in his lap.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Heather killed Ramuza'a son..." Matt started to say.  
  
"Sentiora" Anya finished his sentence happy with herself for know who Sentiora was.  
  
"And let me guess this Ramuza guy is out for revenge" Spike stated.  
  
"Exactly" Matt replied.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why she's unconcious" Faith pointed out.  
  
"For the past three days we've been held prisoner by Ramuza in a rundown building in LA. He did some pretty tramautic things to her, and I rather not go into detail" Matt replied sadly.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think so, I hope so" Matt replied.  
  
"She probaly just needs to rest" Tara suggested.  
  
"You're right, there's a bedroom upstairs that she can sleep in" Buffy said as she lead Matt upstairs.  
  
Matt placed Heather on the bed and slipped her under the sheets.  
  
"Thank-you" Matt said sencerely.  
  
"It's no problem" Buffy replied with a smile.  
  
"I can get you a pillow and some blankets to sleep on the couch" Buffy suggested.  
  
"NO" Matt replied a little too sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, but after the day I've had I'm a little short tempered" Matt said "I know my strenght isn't as good as a slayers and I know that she probably doesn't need protecting, but until this is all over I don't plan to leave her side. Not for one second" Matt said.  
  
"I understand" Buffy said as she left the room to go downstairs with her friends.  
  
AN the next chapter will be coming soon and Heather will be waking up! YAY  
  
Spuffy 


	3. Chapter 3

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Are they awake yet?" Faith asked as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"No" Buffy sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. Faith over to the coffee machine and pourred herself a cup.  
  
"I really want Heather to wake up. I mean what if Matt has been lying this whole time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't think he was lying" Dawn said between bits of cereal.  
  
"Keep eating, Xander will be here soon to take you to school and I want you to be ready for once" Buffy said.  
  
"Geez" Dawn sighed as she turned back to her bowl.  
  
"Good morning all" Xander said happily as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" Buffy replied.  
  
"Is Heather and Matt up yet?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, I'm sure they had a long day yesterday. So they're probably going to sleep for a while" Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, well are you ready to go Dawnie?" Xander asked.  
  
"Almost" Dawn replied.  
  
"See I told you you wouldn't be ready" Buffy said.  
  
"Right and that's because I talked for like two seconds?" Dawn scoffed.  
  
"Fine, whatever. You're finished eating" Buffy said as she took Dawn's bowl away and put it in the sink.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I told you I didn't want you to be late. So hurry up, out the door" Buffy said.  
  
"You suck" Dawn said as she stuk out her tougne and stomped out the door.  
  
"Bye Buff, Faith" Xander said as he followed the pouting teenager.  
  
Buffy and Faith didn't have time to do anything else before there was an ear peircing scream that rang through the house.  
  
"Heather" they both said at the same time as they took off up the stairs and into Heather and Matt's room.  
  
Heather was awake, but she was trembling and sweating in Matt's arms.  
  
"Shh, Baby it was just a dream. It's okay, It's okay" Matt said over and over again, rocking Heather in his arms.  
  
"What happen?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"She was just dreaming" Matt replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Heather asked.  
  
"I'm Buffy and this is Faith. We're vampire slayers" Buffy replied.  
  
"We ,made it to Sunnydale?" Heather asked Matt.  
  
"Ya, we did" Matt replied with a smile.  
  
"What about Ramuza?" Heather asked.  
  
" We got away, but I don't know where he is now" Matt replied.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe here with us" Buffy reassured her.  
  
"Thanks" Heather smiled. Matt smiled too.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Faith asked "We have food downstairs" she added.  
  
"Ya, actually I am" Heather replied.  
  
"What's your fancy? I can go and whip it up for you, cause Buffy here would burn the whole house down if she tried" Faith said.  
  
"I resent that" Buffy pouted and everyone else laughed.  
  
"Um...I'll just have whatevers easiest" Heather said.  
  
"You should have something that will help you get your strenght back" Matt said.  
  
"So you were called when you were thirteen" Giles said.  
  
It was later on that night and everyone was gathered in the Summers living room.  
  
"I thought it was normal to be called at that age" Heather replied.  
  
"I was called when I was fifteen" Buffy chirped in.  
  
"17 for me" Faith added.  
  
"Oh, wow I guess I was really young then" Heather said.  
  
"Where did you live?" Willow asked.  
  
"On the hell mouth in Clevland" Heather replied.  
  
"I've been there once" Anya smiled "I turned this girl's boyfriend into a dog" she remembered fondly.  
  
When Heather and Matt gave her wierd looks, Xander explained.  
  
"She's an ex-vengence demon" Xander said.  
  
"Oh" Heather looked at Anya skeptically.  
  
There was an uncomfterble silence for a minute.  
  
"We've been attacking you with questions about your life, is there anything you want to know about us?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think I know everthing I need to, but I was wondering if you know anything about the prophecy about the slayers" Heather asked.  
  
"You've heard about the prophecy?" Giles asked.  
  
"My watcher told me about it, but he wasn't able to translate any of it" Heather replied.  
  
"We're pretty much the same, but we do have the the first bit translated" Willow said.  
  
"What does it say?" Matt asked.  
  
"It says that it has to do with the joining of two people and a new force is created" Willow replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"At this point we really don't know" Willow replied.  
  
"Why don't we take it easy tonight and tommorrow morning we can go into full research mode. We can just patrol tonight" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll be going home then" Giles said as he stood to leave.  
  
"Bye Giles" Buffy replied.  
  
"Xander and I will be going too. We want to have sex tonight" Anya said as she too stood.  
  
"Ahn, remember we talked about what not to say in front of our friends, if you want them to stay our friends" Xander said, clearly embarassed.  
  
"Okay...Dawn you have school tommorrow, it's time for bed" Buffy said.  
  
"Ugh...it's not like I'm the youngest here anymore. Can't I go patrolling with you guys?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. Bed. Now!" Buffy replied as she pointed to the stairs.  
  
Dawn sighed loudly and stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Tara and I should probably get going too. Maybe we can get a little research in before bed" Willow said as she and Tara left.  
  
"Well, I personally can't wait to get patrolling. I get this pent up anger during the day and I take it out on the demons. If I wasn't a slayer I don't know what I would do" Faith said.  
  
"Spike should be here soon. He comes over every night to go patrolling" Buffy said.  
  
"Spike?" Matt questioned.  
  
"The guy that was here last night. Bleach blond hair, Billy Idol wanna-be" Faith replied.  
  
"Oh, right" Matt replied.  
  
"So...who is he?" Heather asked.  
  
"A friend" Buffy replied.  
  
"But weren't all your friends just here? Why didn't he come over too?" Heather questioned.  
  
"He's a vampire...and I know how that sounds, but he has a soul, he's good now" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, he has a soul like Angelus?" Matt questioned.  
  
"You know Angelus?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We've never met him, only heard of him" Heather replied.  
  
And as if on quew, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably Spike" Buffy said as she went to answer the door.  
  
20 minutes later Buffy, Spike, Faith, Heather and Matt were all wandering the many graveyards of Sunnydale.  
  
"Do you get many vampires around here?" Heather asked.  
  
"Some nights, but I'm guessing that right now alot of the vampires and demons have heard about the prophecy that coming up and have hitched a ride out of town" Buffy replied.  
  
"Um...not all of them" Matt said as he pointed to a group of vampires waiting for a flegding to awake.  
  
"Hey boys" Faith smiled as she stepped into the group of vampires "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
"Slayer" one of the vampires hissed.  
  
"Don't you mean slayers" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well guys, looks like it's our lucky night. There isn't only one slayer for us to kill, not even only two, but three slayers for the killing" another vampire said as he started to laugh, but stopped laughed when he realised that someone had staked him through the heart from behind.  
  
As the dust settled, Spike could be seen standing there with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Get them" one of the vampires yelled.  
  
It was a pitiful fight and the vampires were soon all dust blowing in the wind.  
  
As they walked back to Buffy's Spike and Matt dropped back a little, because the girls were in some deep slayer conversation.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her so much" Spike stated.  
  
"What?" Matt questioned.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Heather so much, she a slayer and slayers are strong. They can handle themselves" Spike said.  
  
"I know, but shouldn't you be telling yourself the same thing?" Matt replied.  
  
"Have you gone completly bonkers, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hah you don't think I noticed the way you watched Buffy the whole time she was fighting" Matt said.  
  
"I was watching her back, like friends do" Spike replied.  
  
"I think it was more than that... because she was watching you the whole time too" Matt said.  
  
"What are you...'Mister I watch everyone' "Spike paused "She was watching me?"  
  
"Dude you've got it bad" Matt laughed.  
  
AN PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! I have a whole bunch of chapters already written, so the more reviews I get, the fast I'll update them. 


	4. Chapter 4

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Don't you think we should tell them?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Ya right, and what are we supossed to say...'Oh ya and by the way guys I'm three months pregnant, because I'm a teenage slut' How do you think that's going to sound?" Heather sighed.  
  
"You're not a slut, because you've only ever slept with me and to be a slut you have to sleep around" Matt replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. Maybe we should tell them" Heather said.  
  
"Tell who what?" Buffy asked as she walked into their room.  
  
"Nothing" Heather said quickly.  
  
"Okay well, I just came up to let you guys know that the gang is here and we're going to start the research party" Buffy said.  
  
"We'll be down in a minute" Matt replied.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said as she left.  
  
"You should have told her" Matt said as soon as Buffy had left.  
  
"I just...need some time to think about how I'm going to tell them. And we should tell everyone at once, so that we don't have to repeat it" Heather replied.  
  
There were books and files lying all over the house. Willow and Tara were searching on the net. Anya and Xander were trying to translate the prophecy. Buffy, Dawn, Heather, Matt and Spike were going throught old texte books.  
  
Buffy sighed as she closed the book in her lap.  
  
"There's nothing in this one" she declared.  
  
"This one either" Heather said as she dropped the book she had and picked up a new one.  
  
"It's getting really stuffy in here. I'm gonna go outside for a minute" Buffy said as she stood up and went out the back door.  
  
Spike quietly slipped away and followed Buffy.  
  
Buffy gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to let you stand out here on the porch alone" Spike said.  
  
Buffy smiled as she turned to face Spike. Spike leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that all morning" Spike smirk.  
  
"Oh my god!" Heather cried. She, Matt and Faith had been coming outside.  
  
"I...uh...I um...we were just" Buffy tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
"I knew there was something going on" Matt said.  
  
"We were just coming out here to see if you and Spike wanted to go patrolling" Faith explained.  
  
"Why don't you seem surprised?" Buffy asked Faith.  
  
"I saw you and Spike in the cemetary" Faith replied.  
  
"Oh" was all Buffy could say.  
  
"Why did you guys hide your relationship?" Heather asked.  
  
"My friends are kind of judgemental. And they don't really like Spike" Buffy replied.  
  
Then Dawn ran outside.  
  
"You guys come in here, they translated the prophecy" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Once everyone was gathered in the living room Willow told them the prophecy.  
  
"Okay, know this is a rough translate, but if it's right then we're going to have the end of the world like we've never seen before" Willow said.  
  
"Just tell us the translation, I don't think I can wait any longer" Xander said.  
  
"Okay, here goes. The translation is 'Three slayers, Three new lives. The Powerful one will called to them and take them when they come' " Willow resited.  
  
"Three slayers, Three new lives? What does that mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We think it means...I hate to ask this, but are any of you pregnant?" Willow questioned.  
  
Heather looked to Matt, Faith looked uncomforterble and Buffy looked completely surprised by the question.  
  
"You mean my being pregnant has something to do with the prophecy?" Heather questioned.  
  
"So you are pregnant?" Willow asked and Heather nodded.  
  
"What about you Faith?" Willow asked.  
  
" 'Fraid so" Faith replied.  
  
"And Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Um....I don't know" Buffy replied.  
  
"But Buffy hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time. Who did you sleep with?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Xander, I don't think that's any of your bissness" Heather snapped, she could tell that Buffy was uncomfterble and Xander really wasn't helping.  
  
"B I can go and pick you up a pregnancy test from the drug store" Faith suggested.  
  
Buffy just nodded and Faith grabbed her coat and was out the door.  
  
Buffy whipped the tears off her face and headed downstairs to where her friends were waiting in the living room.  
  
What was she going to say? When she told them that she had taken the test and was infact pregnant they would want to know who the father was. The only problem was that she didn't know. It could possibly be Spike's because vampires can't have children. It just wasn't possible. But she hadn't slept with anyone esle, she just couldn't understand.  
  
"What did it say?" Willow asked as soon as Buffy got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm pregnant" Buffy replied.  
  
"So what does this mean? Our babies are a part of the prophecy?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Not just a part. They are the prophecy" Giles replied.  
  
Heather broke down in tears and her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed.  
  
"Shh, babe it's gonna be okay" Matt tried the comfort her.  
  
"I just can't stand the thought that there's someone or something out there that wants my baby" Heather sobbed.  
  
Buffy caught Spike gaze from across the room and Buffy could tell that he was upset. How was she supposed to explain to him that she hadn't slept with anyone else, when she could even explain it to herself?  
  
"I'm leaving" Spike stated to no one in peticular as he made his way to the door. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with Buffy any longer. How could she have cheated on him? He thought she loved him.  
  
"Spike wait!" Buffy exclaimed as she followed him out the door.  
  
"What's up with him? Did he finally realised that he really doesn't have a chance with Buffy?" Xander scoffed.  
  
Matt realy wanted to put Xander in his place, but he felt that it was up to Buffy to tell everyone about her relationship with Spike. At the same time he felt bad for Spike, Buffy was pregnant with another guys baby.  
  
"Spike please stop, I need to talk to you" Buffy pleaded as she chased Spike through the grave yard.  
  
"Who is he?" Spike demanded as he finally stopped walking.  
  
"I swear I didn't have sex with anyone else" Buffy replied.  
  
"This baby has to be yours" she pleaded.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but vampires can't have kids and if you didn't notice...I"M A VAMPIRE" Spike yelled as he started to walk again.  
  
"Spike, you have to believe me!" Buffy pleaded, but Spike was soon out of sight.  
  
Buffy couldn't keep it together any longer and she broke down in tears. She didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go home, because then she would have to deal with her friends and she really wasn't ready for that.  
  
So she wandered the sleeping streets of Sunnydale. After a while she could feel someone following her, but she just passed it off as Spike making sure the pregnant slayer was okay, even though he was angry that didn't mean he just stopped caring.  
  
But then who ever was following her started to get closer and closer.  
  
"Spike, if that's you just come out and talk to me, please" Buffy said into the dark street behind her.  
  
"Why would Spike be following you?" Angel asked as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Angel" Buffy said surprised "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Angel questioned.  
  
"This really isn't a good time" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm guessing you know about the prophecy then?" Angel said.  
  
"Yup" Buffy sighed.  
  
"We've been researching it in LA, I didn't want to warn you about it until we had the whole translation" Angel replied.  
  
"We know about it, but I'm sure the gang will want to exchange notes" Buffy said.  
  
"Then I guess we can't deny what's going to happen" Angel said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy waist and lean in to kiss her.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Buffy cried as she pushed him away.  
  
"You've heard the prophecy" Angel said.  
  
"Yes, but what on earth does the prophecy have to do with us?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"The prophecy says that the three slayer will become pregnant, two normal men and one by a vampire" Angel explained.  
  
"And you think that you and I are supposed to get pregnant?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"There's really nobody else, Buff. Who did you think was going to be the father of your baby?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Angel, you're too late. I'm already pregnant" Buffy replied. She couldn't believe that Angel thought he was going to be the father.  
  
"But who...SPIKE. I"LL KILL HIM" Angel growled.  
  
"I'm right here. Why don't you come and get me?" Spike said as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Angel lundged at Spike, but was stopped by Buffy's fist.  
  
"Oh this is just great" Angel sighed as he whipped his bloody nose. Buffy wasn't paying any attention to Angel though.  
  
"I heard what he said" Spike stated.  
  
"So now you believe me?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you thought..." Buffy started to say.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I should have believed you from the beginnning" Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy don't you see what's going on here? Spike has hipnotized you" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Listen Peaches, just give us the translation of the prophecy that you got and you can be on your way" Spike demanded.  
  
" No, no I won't let you do this to Buffy" Angel growled.  
  
"Do what? Get her pregnant? Well it's too late" Spike stated.  
  
"Not if I can help it" Angel scoffed.  
  
"Right and what are 'you' gonna do about it?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Buffy, just because he's the biological father doesn't mean that he has to be the one that raises the baby with you" Angel said.  
  
"Do you not think before you talk?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I'm in love with Spike and there's nothing anyone can do to change my mind" Buffy stated.  
  
"Buffy you can't love him" Angel said in disbelief.  
  
"I think she jsut said that she does and I love her too" Spike replied.  
  
"Spike you better stay away from her or..." Angel started to say.  
  
"Or what? You couldn't lay a finger on me" Spike laughed and Angel lunged at Spike again.  
  
"STOP IT!" Buffy cried.  
  
"I can't stand you two fighting" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Spike replied as he moved closer to Buffy and rested a hand on the small of her back, much to Angel's dislike.  
  
"God Spike, it seems like all you ever say to her is 'I'm sorry' " Angel pointed out.  
  
"Angel, stop. I'm sure the scobbies would be glad to have your help, but not if you keep acting like this" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"No, I won't watch you ruin your life. I'll prove to you that Spike isn't who you think he is" Angel replied as he started to walk away.  
  
"I'll have someone send you our translation of the prophecy" Angel said over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy and Spike watched as he disapeared into the night.  
  
"We should probably be getting back" Buffy suggested, not wanting to talk about what had just happen.  
  
"Are you sure you don't just want to spend the night at my place?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied and they walked hand in hand to Spike's crypt.  
  
AN/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible!  
  
Spuffy 


	6. Chapter 6

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Where were you last night?" Willow asked the next morning as she and Buffy were sitting in Buffy's bedroom.  
  
"I....um.....I was........I ran into Angel" Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh my god, Is he the father?" Willow cried.  
  
"NO, god Will no!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, did you spend all night talking with Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, he just wanted to tell me about the prophecy. He said he would get someone to send us their translation of the prophecy" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, so what did you do the rest of the night? Where did you sleep? Were you with the father of your baby?" Willow asked all at once.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"I know it might be any of my bissness, but I'm dying to know who the father is" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else" Buffy said.  
  
"I promise not to tell anone" Willow replied.  
  
"Swear to god?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well, I don't usually swear and especially not to god.................but, Okay!" Willow rambled.  
  
"So ya, it's...um...the father is..." Buffy started to say.  
  
"Spill already!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"The father is Spike" Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Oh my godess, Spike!?" Willow repeated the information she had just learned.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Buffy questioned.  
  
'No, Buffy why would you ever think that?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's just I know that you guys have never liked Spike" Buffy replied.  
  
"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy" Willow said.  
  
"And what do you think Xander will say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm guessing at first he won't be too pleased, but he'll just have to get used to it" Willow replied.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey you guys, , Wesley and Fred brought their translation of the prophecy. They're waiting downstairs" Dawn said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Dawnie, we'll be right down" Buffy replied.  
  
"Cordy, Wes, Fred it's great to see you guys" Buffy said as she came down the stairs with Willow following her.  
  
"It's great to see you too"  
  
They all exchanged hugs.  
  
"I want to apologize for the way Angel acted. He didn't tell me exactly what happened, but I think I have a pretty good idea" Cordy said.  
  
"I just can't believe that he thought we could have a child together after all that's happened" Buffy replied.  
  
"What? Why would he think that? Vampires can't have kids" Xander said, confused.  
  
"You'll understand after we've read the prophecy" Fred replied.  
  
"Well hurry up and read it cause I'm dying to understand" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"God Xander you haven't changed one bit" Cordelia sighed.  
  
"How about we just give you the summary of our translation and we'll leave you a copy that you can go over in more detail" Fred suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea cause we can't stay for long. We have lots of work back in LA" Wes added.  
  
"And I really want to get back to Angel. I'm afraid he might do something stupid, if he's alone for too long" Cordelia said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"So here it is.......The main thing in the prophecy is that all three slayers will get pregnant. Two by normal men and one by a vampire. I'm guessing that the one by a vampire is you Buffy" Cordelia said.  
  
"You got pregnant by Angel!?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"No I didn't, why does everyone assume that it's Angel?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"What other vam..." Giles stopped when he realised who the father was.  
  
"Spike!" Xander cried.  
  
"I knew it, I knew there was something going on with you and Spike" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"Where is he? I'll kill him for touching you! Is he in your room right now, waiting for you?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Xander don't be stupid. He's not in my room. He's not even in this house" Buffy replied.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe anything you say? You've been having sex with Spike behind our backs" Xander cried.  
  
"Xander calm down" Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down Giles? Maybe you should be less calmed down. How can you not be angry about this? Willow?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"If Spike makes Buffy happy then I'm happy too" Willow replied.  
  
"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!" Xander yelled as he stormed out of the house.  
  
"I should probably follow him" Anya said as she left too.  
  
Buffy looked around the room at the people who were left sitting there. Heather, Matt and Faith were sitting quietly on the couch, not saying anything. Willow was standing beside Buffy. Giles semed to be okay with it or if he wasn't, he wasn't really letting on. Dawn was sitting in one of the chairs and she looked really hurt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, I wanted to tell you sooner, really I did, but I was waiting for the right moment" Buffy replied.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Buffy asked Dawn.  
  
Dawn nodded as she stood from her chair and gave her sister a hug.  
  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but we really need to get going" Cordelia said as she handed the prophecy to Willow.  
  
"Thanks" Willow said.  
  
"Thank-you guys for coming" Buffy said.  
  
"No problem, we've see you later" Cordelia replied.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
AN/ I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this story. I'm having some writers block right now, but I promise to get over it soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	7. Chapter 7

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered the phone.  
  
'...'  
  
"Okay"  
  
'...'  
  
"Ya I can bring him too"  
  
'...'  
  
"We'll be there"  
  
'...'  
  
"Thanks Giles"  
  
'...'  
  
"Bye"  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. She turned to Heather, Matt, Faith and Dawn who were all sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"That was Giles, he wants to have a scoobie meeting at the Magic Box in half an hour" Buffy said.  
  
" A scoobie meeting?" Heather questioned.  
  
"It's what we called one of our little supernatural topic get togethers" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, okay" Heather said.  
  
"Giles wants me to bring Spike too, so I'm going to go and get him. I'll meet you guys there" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure, we'll see you soon" Dawn replied.  
  
"Bye" Buffy replied.  
  
"How did you friends take the news that I'm the father?" Spike asked as he and Buffy walked towards the Magic Box.  
  
"Everyone was pretty much okay with it, except for Xander that is. I don't even know if he's going to show up for the meeting or not" Buffy replied.  
  
"He'll get over it soon enough" Spike replied.  
  
"I hope so" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Here we are" Spike said as he opened the front door to the Magic Box.  
  
"Hey Giles what's up?" Bufy questioned as she settled herself at the table. She noticed that Anya was there, but Xander was no where to be found.  
  
"Last night I went over the rest of the prophecy and there are a few things I think you should all know" Giles started.  
  
"What is it Giles?" Heather questioned.  
  
"The prophecy involves Ramuza. You and Matt getting away from him wasn't luck. He had planned for you to lead him to the other slayers. He knows that if these babies are born they will be an incredible value to the 'good' side. He wants to take the babies and raise them to be....well evil" Giles said.  
  
"Oh my god!" Buffy cried as she placed a hand on her stomach. She wanted so badly for her baby to have a normal life.  
  
"You don't have to worry luv, I'm not going to let this guy touch you or our baby" Spike said.  
  
"I'm so sorry for leading him to you guys" Heather sobbed.  
  
"It's not your fault, he would have found us eventually" Faith replied.  
  
"There's more" Giles said.  
  
"How can there be more?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Whenever Ramuza gets within a certain distance the girls will feel him in the stomachs" Giles said.  
  
"You mean the babies will warn them?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Precicly" Giles replied.  
  
"So that's a good thing. This Ramuza guy won't be able to sneak up on us" Dawn said.  
  
"It's not completly a good thing" Giles replied.  
  
"What's bad about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"At a certain distance you'll just get a funny feeling in your abdomen" Giles started.  
  
"You said that already" Anya pointed out. Giles sighed at Anya's comment and continued.  
  
"But once he gets closer it will go from a funny feeling to a sharp pain" Giles explained.  
  
"Like a contraction?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe it would be somewhat like a contraction" Giles replied.  
  
"So that means that we won't be able to fight him" Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Oh definatly not. If he were to get close enough to touch one of you I would imagine the pain will be excrusiating, you wouldn't even be able to move" Giles said.  
  
"Oh boy, doesn't that sound like fun" Faith sighed.  
  
"Buffy do you mind if I use your phone?" Heather asked.  
  
"Sure no problem. You know where it is" Buffy replied.  
  
"Thanks" Heather said as she grabbed the portable and left for some privacy.  
  
Heather dialed the number that she knew so well. It rang three times and then someone answered.  
  
'Hello?' the person said.  
  
"Hi!" Heather exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god, Heather!? Is that really you?" Heather's friend said.  
  
" Ya coop, it's really me" Heather replied. Heather had called her best friend Carly Cooper, her friends called her coop as a nickname.  
  
"So where are you? Did you make it to Sunnydale? Did you find the slayer? How's Matt? How's the baby? Are you showing yet?" Carly shot questions a mile a minute.  
  
"Wow, Carl slow down. Yes I'm in Sunnydale with the other slayers. Matt and the baby are both good and I'm just starting to show" Heather replied all at once.  
  
Heather continued to tell her friend all about the prophecy and Ramuza.(Her friends all knew that she was the slayer) Carly was left silent by the time Heather had told her everything.  
  
"So enough about my problems how are Rylee and Kevan?" Heather asked about her other bestfriends. Rylee a girl who Heather and Carly had grown up with and Kevan, Matt's bestfriend.  
  
"They're okay, should be here any minute. We all really miss you and Matt" Carly said.  
  
Heather heard two people enter the room that Carly was in.  
  
"Speaking of the devils" Carly laughed.  
  
"Oh my god, let me talk to Ry" Heather cried and Carly passed the phone over.  
  
Heather and Matt spent the next two hours talking to her friends from back home. By the end of the conversation her friends had decided that they would come to Sunnydale and help with whatever was going to happen with Ramuza.  
  
"So what did your friends have to say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They're coming to Sunnydale" Heather replied.  
  
"Do they know that you're the slayer?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yes, I would never be able to keep such a big secret from my best friends" Heather replied.  
  
"When will they be getting here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In a few days" Matt replied.  
  
"What are they going to tell their parents?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I guess we forgot to tell you that we all go to a private school. Our parents never come to visit us. The only time we ever see them is for a few days at Christmas time" Matt replied.  
  
"Good, then it'll be easy for them to get away" Faith said.  
  
AN/ YAY the next chapter is finished! PLEASE REVIEW!!! and I promise to update soon!  
  
Spuffy 


	8. Chapter 8

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Buffy sighed as she snuggled her face into Spike's chest.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've spent the morning together" Spike said.  
  
"I know, but with Faith, Heather and Matt living with me I've been really busy" Buffy replied.  
  
"We haven't really had the chance to talk" Spike said.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About the fact that you're going to have my baby" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh, right" Buffy sighed.  
  
"So how do you feel about it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, honestly I don't know. I think I might be happy, excited and then a little nervous about Ramuza" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Of course" Buffy replied.  
  
"I know it doesn't go with the bad guy image, but I'm really excited about being a father. I always wanted to have a family, but I spent the last 150 years getting used to the fact that I was never going to be father" Spike said.  
  
"That's sweet and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing dad" Buffy replied.  
  
"I just don't know how great of a mother I'm going to be. I have a hard enough time taking care of myself let alone a tiny little baby" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry, luv" Spike tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It must be these stupid pregnancy horomones" Buffy replied.  
  
"You don't have to apologize" Spike replied.  
  
"Did I tell you that Heather's friends are coming to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked, once she had dried her tears.  
  
"I heard someone mention something about it. Are you sure it's a good idea? The last thing we're going to need is more sevilians" Spike replied.  
  
"I was talking to Heather and Matt and acording to them their friends aren't sevilians. One is a powerful wican, one is a seer and the third is a pretty good fighter" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, so when are going to get here?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Any day now" Buffy replied.  
  
"It's official Buffy has the biggest abdomen out of the three of you" Dawn declared.  
  
They had decided to start recording the growth rate of their stomachs.  
  
"No way!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"By how much?" Heather asked.  
  
"I swear mine feels bigger" Faith cried.  
  
The four girls were all gathered in Buffy's bedroom, having lots of pregnancy fun. Dawn had the measuring tape out and she was measuring around the girls bellies.  
  
"Buffy was 38 inches, Faith was 34 inches, and Heather was 32 inches" Dawn said.  
  
"It's no fair. Why am I bigger?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Maybe you're farther along?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"Maybe you're having twins?" Faith laughed at the thought.  
  
"Hah" Buffy laughed and then stopped.  
  
"Oh my god! What if I am having twins?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
None of the other girls knew what to say to her.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise that you three go patrolling while pregnant?" Giles questioned as the slayers were preparing for a little patrol.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine Giles" Buffy replied.  
  
"And plus we'll have Spike and Matt to help us out" Heather added.  
  
"Well, if you're certain" Giles sighed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be back in two hours at the latest" Faith said.  
  
While Faith, Heather and Matt were talking with Giles Buffy pulled Willow away.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Xander? It's been three days and I'm statrting to worry" Buffy said.  
  
"Actually he called me last night" Willow replied.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He tried to get me to convince you that Spike was bad for you" Willow said.  
  
"And what did you tell him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I told him that what you wanted to do with your personal life was your bissness and nobody elses" Willow replied.  
  
"Thanks Will. I'm glad you understand" Buffy replied.  
  
"Give Xander a little more time and I think he'll understand too. We have to remember that he's only trying to look out for you" Willow said.  
  
"Ya I know" Buffy sighed.  
  
"This can't be good we've been out here for 45 minutes and we haven't seen one vampire" Buffy said.  
  
"They must know that something big is going to go down" Buffy added.  
  
"God, I thought vampires were supposed to be tough and fearless. Why are they running away and hiding when a prophecy goes down?" Heather asked.  
  
"Hey! Vampires are tough and fearless, they're just not sstupid enough to stay around when the big, bad and ugly comes to Sunnydale" Spike scoffed.  
  
"Wait! Shh! I hear something up ahead" Faith said.  
  
"Sounds like a group of people" Heather replied.  
  
"We should check it out anyways" Buffy said.  
  
Heather squealed and ran towards the people when she saw who it was.  
  
"Heath!"  
  
Heather hugged the three teens that were standing there and Matt soon joined in the greeting. There were two girls and a guy.  
  
"It's so great to see you guys!?" Heather cried.  
  
"Right back at ya" Heather's brunette friend named Carly Cooper replied.  
  
"Aww look at your belly" cried Rylee Jones, she had blond hair.  
  
Heather placed a hand over her slightly protruding abdomen and smiled at her friends.  
  
"It's still hard to believe that you're pregnant" Kevin, Heather's third friend said.  
  
"Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm look at all the yummy people out tonight" a vampire said as he and his gang walked towards the group of people.  
  
Spike, Buffy, Faith, Matt and Kevin started to fight the vampires while Heather mysteriously flotted 6 feet up into the air.  
  
Heather quickly realised why she was in the air.  
  
"Carly! Put me down, so I can fight" Heather cried.   
  
"No way. You're pregnant and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt" Carly replied as she started to laugh.  
  
"Carl, this isn't funny" Heather sighed.   
  
Faith was the one to stake the last vampire, she dusted off her clothes and looked around. She laughed when she saw where Heather was.  
  
"You must be a witch" Buffy asked Carly.  
  
"Yup" Carly smiled.  
  
Carly slowly brought Heather back down to the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna get you" Heather said as she takle her friend to the ground. Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"We should probably be getting home. Giles will be waiting" Buffy said. She gave Spike a kiss good night and he headed to his crypt.  
  
An/ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is coming soon!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	9. Chapter 9

PREGNANT SLAYERS  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They were finally having a quiet morning in the Summers house. Buffy and Spike were snuggling on   
  
the couch, quietly talking. Heather and Matt were catching up with Carly, Rylee and Kevin in the   
  
kitchen. Faith was still sleeping and Dawn was at school. Giles, Anya, Willow and Tara were planning   
  
on stopping by later in the day to meet Heather and Matt's friends. Buffy still hadn't talked to   
  
Xander, she had decided to give him time, like Willow had suggested.  
  
"You wanna hear something silly?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Sure" Spike replied.  
  
"I think I might be having twins" Buffy said.  
  
"Really?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yea, my tummy is so much bigger than Faith or Heather's and I just have this wierd feeling that it's   
  
going to be twins" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well if it is twins I hope that ones a girl and ones a boy" Spike said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause then I can teach the boy how to play sports and the girl can be her daddy's little pumpkin   
  
pie" Spike smiled.  
  
He slowly lifted up Buffy's shirt to expose her little bump of a belly. Then to Buffy's surprise he   
  
started to sing.  
  
"Pretty little pumpkin, pretty little pumpkin, pretty little pumpkin pppiiiiiiiiiee" he sang.  
  
Spike had just finished his song when the house started to rattle. Buffy almost cried as she watched   
  
her mothers house get distroyed, pictures were dropping from the walls, lamps and glass objects   
  
falling off tables.  
  
Spike tried to cover Buffy's body with his own as the living room window shattered beside them.   
  
They heard a scream from the kitchen as a beam from the ceiling colapsed. Suddenly the shaking   
  
stopped and all that could be heard was this loud booming voice in the house.  
  
"" WHERE ARE YOU SLAYERS? ""  
  
Buffy groaned as a sharp pain cut through her stomach and she immediately knew who the voice   
  
belonged to. Ramuza was in the house and that's why she had the pain in her stomach. Giles had  
  
warned then that this would happen.  
  
Spike panicked when he felt Buffy cringe underneath him. he knew what it meant that Buffy was in   
  
pain. This was the moment be had been dreading, Ramuza had come for the slayers and their   
  
babies.  
  
"What do we do?" Buffy wimpered.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I won't let him touch you" Spike replied as he tried to sound confident for Buffy's   
  
sake.  
  
There was a creak on the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god, he's going up stairs. Faith's up there" Buffy cried, knowing that if Faith was feeling the   
  
same pain as she was right now, she wasn't going to be able to protect herself.  
  
"I'll go help her, but you have to promise me to stay here" Spike replied.  
  
"I promise, be careful" Buffy said.  
  
"I will" Spike replied as he got up.  
  
"I love you" Buffy called after him.  
  
"I love you too" Spike replied over his shoulder.  
  
Spike slowly made his way up the cracked and dishelved stairs. When he finally got up there he saw  
  
Ramuza just as he was entering Faith's room.  
  
Ohhhhhhh.......cliff hanger, well I don't really know where to go from here, so if anyone has any ideas please tell me them in your review! Should Faith he killed by Ramuza before Spike can save her? Should Buffy have a miscarrage from the pains?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
PS. I don't really know where to go with the story from here so if you want it to be finished I really desperately need some ideas!!! Or else I'm just going to leave it here... 


	10. Chapter 10

Faith was curled in a tight ball, as if trying to sheld herself from the pain she was feeling. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even open her eyes to see who had just entered the room.  
  
There was a black smoke pouring out of Ramuza's hands, circling Faith and slowly lifting her into the air.  
  
"Get the bloody hell away from her" Spike cried as he entered the room.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" Ramuza laughed. He raised his hand and hit Spike with a dark green light. Spike was knocked back into the hallway and he slumped unconciously to the floor.  
  
Ramuza turned back to Faith, but he soon heard a chanting coming from the doorway.  
  
Willow and Carly were standing there and there was a bright red light flowing from them. Ramuza watched as the red light drifted over to Faith and formed a protective sheld around her. Ramuza tried to brush the sheld away, but it didn't work.  
  
"This isn't over" Ramuza cried and then with a swish of his arms he was gone.  
  
Willow rushed over to Faith while Carly went to check on Spike.  
  
"Faith, Faith can you hear me?" Willow cried.  
  
Faith moaned "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Willow asked.  
  
"I just remember feeling like someone was trying to cut my stomach open" Faith replied.  
  
"Ramuza was here" Willow replied.  
  
"What? Where is he now?" Faith said as she tried to sit up.  
  
"No, no, no don't sit up" Willow replied "Ramuza is gone for now" she said.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Faith asked.  
  
"No" Willow replied "Well, Spike, but he'll be fine" she added.  
  
"We'll tell you everything else later. You need you rest" Willow said as she tucked Faith in and closed the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Once everyone was back down stairs they were trying to firgure out what to do next. Spike had an ice back on the back of his head where he bumped it and Faith was resting on the couch.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't suggest this...." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Suggest what?" Willow asked.  
  
"That we run away" Buffy replied.  
  
"I've never run from anyone and I don't want to start now" Faith replied.  
  
"I don't want to run either, but I'm not thinking of myself. Faith we have babies to think about now too" Buffy said.  
  
"I guess you're right, I don't want my baby to get hurt" Faith replied.  
  
"So where are we going to run to?" Heather asked.  
  
"Well, here's what I was thinking" Buffy said "Spike, Faith, Heather, Matt and I could leave as soon as posible, while the rest of you stay here for a few days and then meet up with us where ever we end up" Buffy said.  
  
"That's a great idea" Willow replied "Then Ramuza won't notice that you've left because we'll still be here at the house. That way he can't follow you"  
  
"Exactly my plan" Buffy replied.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well as soon as posible" Buffy replied.  
  
"So....tonight?" Heather suggested.  
  
"I guess so" Buffy replied.  
  
"We better get packing" Matt said.  
  
"I know how I can help" Anya stated "I'm going to go home and tell Xander what happen. Tell him to get fucking over it and then we'll go and find a vehicle for you guys to travel in. Like an RV or something" she said.  
  
"That would be great" Buffy replied "Thanks Anya" she said as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Dawnie and I can go out grocery shopping. We'll buy you tons of food so that you don't have to stop to eat you can just keep on the move" Willow suggested.  
  
"Good idea and can you buy some red, brown and blond hair dye while you're out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure" Willow replied and Willow and Dawn left for the grocery store.  
  
"I'll start researching remote locating that you can consider hiding at" Giles said as he headed for his lap top.  
  
"And then we can go and pack our clothes" Buffy said to Spike, Heather, Faith and Matt.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I won't update until I have 60 reviews. Come all you have to do is tell me what you think...it's that simple!!!  
  
Spuffy


End file.
